Mutant High
by ApocalypseTaco
Summary: Derek-James 'DJ' Ryders is a normal teenager. Until he's visited by Charles Xavier. He goes to the Institute, he isn't comfortable. But when the X-Men are taken by the Brotherhood, DJ and his new friends Quincy, LeeAnn, and his teacher Mr. McCormick must save them. After X-Men. X2 hasn't happened yet.


_**Mutant High**_

_**By ApocalypseTaco**_

_**Chapter 1: Freak**_

* * *

During a midsummers day, in the midst of June, 17-year-old Derek-James Ryders was doing nothing. Living with a family that pratically own half of the town they live in, the maids did all the cleaning and other chores most of the family would have to do.

He put his head back on the comforter, his long black hair resting next to his face. His hazel eyes looked up at the ceiling, the eyes started brown at the center, then went to green, then blue, with silver on the rims of the iris. He wore collared white shirt with a plain red tie and black dress pants with black loafers. He had to keep up the "pretty boy" look for his father, the mayor.

Not that they ever cared. All his father cared about was him to look good so he could get re-elected each year. He was neglected, and he couldn't stand that his parents "gave 0 craps about me". They were the richest people on the block, and he knew who would heir the multi-trillionare fortune.

"Hey, DJ!" Derek-James heard a deep, booming voice come from the other room. DJ looked behind him and saw his brother, Micheal, jogging towards him.

Micheal was a neanderthal, most likely the stupidest person DJ had ever met. He wore nearly the exact same outfit DJ did. White collared shirt, black dress pants, though there were brown loafers and a navy tie. His army-like black hair and baby blue eyes matched similarly to DJ's. He wore a medium sized shirt, though he deserved a larger one. His muscles and 6-pack pressed against his shirt. He would be good at playing football, if he would learn how to play it, or what it is in the first place. The girls swooned over him, the 20-year-old still living with his parents.

DJ sighed. "What is it, Mike?"

"There's someone here to see you."

DJ got up and walked slowly towards the next room. His brother already standing next to the door, like a small puppy wanting to go outside.

DJ opened the screen door, looking blandly at the people outside.

A man in a wheelchair, wearing a tuxedo, and bald, stood right outside on the front porch. Next to him, a woman, a slim figure. She had short, red hair, wore a leather jacket and a scarlet shirt underneath, a golden pendant on a necklace around her neck, a large bird, wings outstretched, unidentifiable by DJ, screeching towards the left of her. She had skinny jeans and boots on.

"Um, can I help you?" DJ asked.

"Derek-James Benjamin Ryders?" The bald man said, having a british accent.

"Uh...yes."

"Professor Charles Xavier. May I come in?"

The tea on the coffee table steamed graciously as one of the maids set it on the table.

DJ's parents, Jessica and Mayor Drake Ryder, sat around the table, with Micheal sitting in a chair, and DJ sitting in the same comforter as before.

"So, Mr. Draiver, what is it you want with my son, Darren?" Mayor Ryder said, tapping his thumbs together, trying to look as happy as he can. Which is the equivalent to a 5-year-old at a wedding.

"It's Mr. Xavier, and I want to talk about your son's...'abilities'."

"We always knew our son was 'special' when he was first born!" Ms. Ryder said, sounding exited. "Is Daryll getting an award?"

"Oh, that would be gold! 'Mayor's son wins prize'. That will get me the 3rd term!" Mayor Ryder said.

DJ rolled his eyes.

"Um, allow me to let my assosciate, Ms. Jean Grey, enlighten you." Mr. Xavier said.

Jean Grey, who was standing next to the professor, walked over and crouched next to DJ's comforter.

"DJ, relax. Calm your mind." She said, staring into his eyes.

DJ was suspended in his thoughts as his eyes widened and his mouth popped open.

He fell into a vortex of thoughts that caused him to see all of his memories at once. DJ flipped through thoughts as he entered one of them.

* * *

_DJ watched from afar as his own self ate birthday cake. The chocolate cake got all over his mouth as his mother came and wiped his mouth._

_"My 3rd Birthday party." DJ said under his breath. "Before Dad became Mayor. They always made me feel...happy."_

_DJ was sucked back into his toughts as he was suspended in emotion._

* * *

DJ blinked and gasped as his eyes, still widened, looked up to the corner where ceiling met wall.

"What did you do with Daniel?!" Mayor Ryders said suprisedly.

"I showed him the part of his mind between anger and serenity." Jean said, walking away.

DJ choked on air as suddenly, he gasped again as his head snapped back to facing forward.

A ton of force pushed away from DJ as everyone flew back, exept for Xavier, who rolled back a bit. It was silent for a bit, then things started floating around.

"Wha-?" DJ said, scared.

"Don't be afraid, Derek-James." Xavier said. "Your just activating your ablities."

Xavier turned towards Mayor Ryders and Mrs. Ryders and smiled.

"Your son's abilities are quite tricky. If he can master it, he could be one of the greatest telepath and telekinetic in the world." Xavier said.

"Dexter...could you try to...**not **be a mutant?" Mayor Ryders said, sounding very scared.

DJ glared at his father.

"Dad, do all you only care about your **mayoral term**, instead of your **own son**?" DJ said angrily.

"Well, Debbie, I think that my term could help most people." Mayor Ryders said.

DJ's expression turned angry as suddenly Mayor Ryders flew in the air, as if someone was carrying by his ankle.

"Master Telekinetic, huh?" DJ said. "I'll look into that."

"Oh god, **put him down**!" Mrs. Ryders said.

"Don't worry, mama!" Micheal said. "I'll get him down!"

Micheal flew out of his chair and charged at DJ. He knocked into him as Mayor Ryders flew to the ground. Micheal, on top of DJ, pulled his fist back for a punch. DJ concentrated on his fist as Micheal flew off of him and crashed into the cabinet of fine china. DJ stood straight up as Xavier rolled next to him.

"DJ, you could come with us." He said. "You could be protected, not rejected by society."

DJ looked over to his parents, who were over Micheal. He looked back at Xavier.

"Okay. I'll come."

DJ, Jean and Xavier turned and walked out the door. DJ gasped and staggered back.

The X-Jet stood, whirring. A woman, cocoa brown skin and white hair, sat in the pilot's seat.

The bottom opened as the three went inside.

"Mr. Ryders, meet Ororo Monro, a teacher at my institute and goes by the name 'Storm'." Xavier said.

Storm turned and waved towards DJ.

"Hello." Storm said.

"Hi." DJ said.

"Ms. Monro, this is Derek-James Ryder. He's a new recruit."

"'Recruit?'" DJ asked towards Xavier.

As DJ and Xavier rolled to a dorm room, it was already 10:00 PM.

"Well, this is your room. You'll be able to meet your roommate tommorrow." Xavier said.

DJ walked towards the bed and collapsed onto it. He heard Xavier roll away as he fell asleep.

* * *

_...Hey...kid..._

"Mm-meh..."

_**HEY**__...are you __**DEAF**__?_

"Huh? What?" DJ said, sitting up.

"Morning sunshine." The teenager said.


End file.
